


Miedo

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún siente las rodillas temblorosas, pero no a causa de la espada que blandía el espíritu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 5x03

Alivio. 

Lo invade por completo cuando escucha el sonido que envía a Uther de vuelta al reino de los muertos. Cuando se libera de la puerta contra la que enfrentó a la muerte aún siente las rodillas temblorosas, pero no a causa de la espada que blandía el espíritu. 

Se trata de la verdad no revelada. 

En otro momento hubiera optado por quedarse con Arthur todo el tiempo posible. Sin embargo, esa noche necesita alejarse. Pensar. 

Había encarado a Uther al fin. “Nací con ella” le había dicho. Le había dado órdenes, lo había atacado con magia. Se había sentido libre, fuerte, poderoso. 

Hasta que había escuchado las palabras empezar a salir de los labios del espíritu. 

“Merlin tiene”

Arthur no lo había escuchado, pero él sabía cuál era la frase completa. 

Merlin tiene magia. 

El escalofrío ante la idea de que Arthur lo hubiera escuchado lo estremece, casi con tanta intensidad como lo recorrió en ese momento. La sensación de alivio cuando escuchó el cuerno de Cathbahadh no fue por el fin del peligro sobre su vida, ni por el orgullo de que Arthur le hiciera frente al recuerdo de su padre, ni por el bien del pueblo. 

Fue porque Arthur no había escuchado la verdad. 

No puede negárselo a sí mismo, pero aquella idea se lleva consigo todo lo positivo que había sentido esa noche. Adiós al poder, a la fuerza, a la libertad. No valen de nada. Es fácil ser todo aquello frente a un muerto. 

Pero a Arthur no es capaz de afrontarlo. 

Adiós al alivio. Todo lo que Merlin siente cuando piensa en ello, es miedo. 

 

 


End file.
